The first day forward
by TessicaWillistick
Summary: From the first day their parents met, to the day they fell in love; life with derek the way you know you want it : DASEY


"Presenting...The one...the only...Geeeeeeeoooorge of the Jungle!"

The crowd went wild! Foot stamps and wolf whistles filled the air, and a chant that echoed throughout the theater began.

"George! George! George!" George closed his eyes and smiled, his shaggy blond hair swaying in the wind, making the young girls swoon with excitement. He inhaled the smell of...food? That didn't sound right.

Suddenly George Venturi was whipped harshly back to reality. A woman, with lovely chocolate-brown eyes stood before him, with a totally confused expression.

"May I help you?" He asked her, somewhat sleepily.

She smiled at him, a small smile, more out of pity than anything else.

"Actually, I thought that was my job to ask you that. You do know that you've been standing in front of the cornflakes display shouting, 'George! George!', for the last twenty minutes."

George's cheeks began to visibly redden.

"Uhh, no, I wasn't aware of that. But thank you for bringing it to my attention."

He scratched his chin with his hand, while his brain worked desperately trying to remember why he had been standing in the supermarket in the first place. Realizing that he was still standing in the same position, he turned smartly on his heel and began to walk off. Maybe he had been looking for apples? With one last apologetic glance over his shoulder, at the pretty, kind woman who had helped him, his head collided with something solid, and the world went black.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting up in a small room, with the same dark haired woman by his side.

"Are you all right?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm absolutely fine." He groaned. "I just have a massive lump on the back of my skull, and a throbbing headache. However, I'll survive."

The woman giggled at George's false bravado.

"Do you know your name?" She asked, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Yes. I think so. George Venturi." He extended a hand for her to shake.

"Nora. Nora McDonald" She grasped his hand lightly, and the cool feel of her fingertips on his palm sent pleasant shivers up his spine.

They held hands for a moment longer than was necessary, before pulling apart rather awkwardly.

"Well," began George as he stood up. He cleared his throat. "I'd best be off, but thank you for your kind assistance, milady."

She giggled again, rather shyly.

George was quite taken aback. He wasn't used to people laughing at his comments that he intended to be funny. It was a nice change.

Suddenly gaining confidence, he added.

"Could I take you out to dinner, in repayment for your help?"

"Uh..." Nora looked torn. "I suppose so." She finally answered, though not begrudgingly. "I'd like that."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up then. Your house at seven?" George said suavely.

Nora nodded dumbly, and watched his retreating form. Less than thirty seconds later he was back.

"I'm sorry. Where do you live?"

Nora tried desperately to suppress her giggles for the second time since meeting George. He was hilarious.

She quickly wrote down her address, and handed the paper to him with a smile.

"See you tonight!" She called, as he began take two of his exit.

"Looking forward to it!" He called back with a smirk.

Nora couldn't help but grin, as she exited the small cloak room, where she had been with George, and went to see how her daughter was getting along with the shopping.

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDAS

1. 3 cans of tomato juice

2. 1 carton of milk

3. Pears

Goldfish

Apples

Chicken

Tuna

Bread

English Muffins

.........

Casey sighed. The list went on and on and on. Would she ever finish this abnormally long grocery list?

Ok, so first lets see......3 cans of tomato juice. Casey looked up to find that she was in the right aisle. Perfect! Maybe it wouldn't take that long after all, she thought as she looked for the right cans.

Berkson's, Tom's, Lelin's, and finally Mother's Best Tomato Juice. Casey smiled as she took three.

She was just about to put them in her carton, when suddenly she saw something- or make that someone out of the corner of her eye.

He was tall, tan, muscular, and beautiful. His eyes were a gentile brown, and his face very much resembled an angle's. He was standing about ten feet away from her, and even though there were tons of people around him, it felt like he was the only one in the store.

Casey couldn't breath right. Her heart was pounding and her cheek's were blushing, though she didn't know why. Usually when she liked a guy, he would just send shivers down her body, or make her heart flutter or something like that. But this was different.

Casey knew from the moment she looked at him, that he was the one. He had to be. The most perfect guy Casey could ever dream of. And he was standing just ten feet away from her.

She didn't know what to do. Should she just go up and talk to him? She normally didn't feel this nervous. What if he didn't like her? Casey started worrying. She didn't know what she would do then.

After thinking a bit, she decided it would be best if she would just go and talk to him. Just say hi, and ask if she had seen him anywhere. Yes! That was the perfect icebreaker! Even though she had just moved here yesterday......And hadn't been anywhere except her house and this grocery store...... hmmm......she could just tell the truth! She could say that she was new and needed someone to help her around the new school she would be going to. If that was where he was going to of course...

First she needed to put the can's in her cart, she reasoned. They were getting heavy holding all three of them for that long of a time. Plop! Plop! Plop! Much better.

Okay. This was it. Casey tucked her long dark brown hair behind her ears and took a deep breath. She could do this. She could. This was a new Casey. This was Caseywhojustmovedfromlondonontario. A whole new person, practically. This Casey was an expert in talking to guys, not clumsy, and the most popular girl in school.

She could do this. She looked over at him and found he was putting strawberry pop-tarts into his cart. Her favorite too!! She couldn't believe this. It was definitely a sign that they were meant to be together!

Ever so slowly she made her way towards him. One step. Two steps. Three, and half way there. Four steps. Five ste--

"THUNK!" "THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK" Oh. My. God. Casey turned bright red. While she took her fifth step she tripped, tried to quickly grab on to something, took one orange with her, and because of where that one orange was placed, of course all the other oranges had to come down with it too.

So there she is completely covered in oranges, with everyone staring at her. Then the laughing. From everywhere. And everyone. Except for one person....

Casey looked up to see the guy, make that _her_ guy staring right at her. She instantly looked away. HOW EMBARRASSING!!!!!

Why did this always happen to her. Why? She was almost going to cry. This was way too embarrassing for her. She was about to get up and run away, when a hand came in front of her face.

"Hey are you okay? That looked pretty painful." Casey couldn't believe it! Her man was the sweetest guy on earth! She put her hand out for him.

"I'm Derek", he said as he pulled her to her feet. He looked straight into her eyes and smiled.

"Ima uh I am uh er Casey! Yes I am Casey!" She said mesmerized by his touch.

This was the best moment of her life. She could always tell the tale to her children about the wonderful day when Derek and her first met, the way they both knew then that nothing would ever tear them apa---

"Ring! Ring!" Derek snapped her out of it and let go of Casey's hand quickly. His phone was telling him that there was a new text message. He fumbled around with the keys for a moment, and then smiled at Casey.

"Sorry, but I have to go now. See you around?" He turned and walked out of the store.

Casey just stood there stunned.


End file.
